fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Pancakeria HD
Papa's Pancakeria HD is the sixth Papa Louie restaurant management series game that is available for small-screened devices. The app was first announced on April 4, 2017. It was released on May 17, 2017. Announcement Hey Everyone!!! Here at Flipline Studios, we are in the zone… full steam ahead… working on the next new app! With Papa’s Taco Mia To Go out the gate & doing great, we want to keep that momentum going and announce the next gameria coming to tablets… Based off of the classic Papa’s Pancakeria web game, you’ll be returning to Maple Mountain to cook the ultimate breakfast trifecta of PANCAKES, WAFFLES, & FRENCH TOAST!!! With so many additions to the original games, we wanted to start off by revealing the new and improved Pancakeria storefront. As with all our HD games, the outside scene actually extends to widescreen, accommodating all the different tablet screen sizes. So click on the image above to broaden your horizon. For comparison, here is the original storefront from the web game. We are so excited to show off all the new stuff we will be cramming into Papa’s Pancakeria HD! So stay tuned for more sneak peeks! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9241 Description After searching high and low for your lost pet, you get a surprise call that your pet was found at Papa's Pancakeria in Maple Mountain. Papa Louie has a busy schedule, but since your pet likes the restaurant so much, he's left the Pancakeria for you to run while he's gone! You'll be knee-deep in batter as you prepare fluffy pancakes, golden waffles, and warm stacks of french toast for your customers through all the seasons of the year! Each station in the restaurant is a hands-on process, and you'll have to multi-task between all of the different stations to keep up with your orders. Pour batter onto the griddle, add mixables into the batter, and keep checking back to flip the flapjacks halfway through. Stack plates high with pancakes, syrups, and delicious toppings that change with each holiday. Add a glass of refreshing juice or a hot mug of coffee to complete the breakfast, and serve the food to your hungry customers! Celebrate the seasons with new holiday flavors! As the seasons change in Maple Mountain, your customers will order their pancakes, waffles, and french toast with new seasonal ingredients. You'll unlock new syrups, multiple toppings, and drinks for each holiday of the year, and your customers will love trying new flavors for a festive breakfast. Play as Cooper hunting for his lost cat Cookie, or Prudence with her lovable dog Pickle -- or create your own custom character along with your own pet! You can also show off your holiday spirit with a massive variety of new holiday outfits and clothing now arriving on tablets. Choose unique color combinations for each item of clothing, and create your own style with millions of combinations! Missing your favorite customer? Why not send them some coupons with the help of your friendly mailman, Vincent! Customers love a good deal, and will promptly arrive to order more food. Coupons are great for completing quests for Stickers and for strategically leveling up customers! Game Features *Hands-on Pancake shop in the Papa Louie universe *Updated and remastered for iPad & Tablets *Multi-task between cooking, building, and serving drinks *Earn and Master 40 unique Special Recipes *90 colorful Stickers to earn for completeing tasks *12 separate holidays to unlock, each with more ingredients *Custom chefs, servers, and PETS! *Tons of furniture & clothing to decorate your shop & workers *Purchase shop upgrades with your earned tips *108 customers to serve with unique orders *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Over 75 ingredients to unlock *7 exciting Mini-Games to play after each workday Previews *'04/04/17': Sneak Peek: Papa's Pancakeria HD!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9241 *'04/11/17': Sneak Peek: Ultimate Clothing Customization! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9271 *'04/18/17': Sneak Peek: Pets!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9289 *'04/25/17': Sneak Peek: Vincent and Coupons! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9318 *'05/02/17': Sneak Peek: The Stations! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9341 *'05/09/17': Sneak Peek: The Release Date! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9366 *'05/17/17': Papa's Pancakeria HD is HERE!!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/9394 Workers *Cooper *Prudence *Custom Worker Pets Pets play a major part in the story of Papa's Pancakeria. If a player selects either Cooper or Prudence, Cookie (Cooper's cat) or Pickle (Prudence's dog) will be part of the game. As mentioned in the a sneak preview, if a player decides to choose a custom worker instead of Cooper or Prudence, the player can select a pet - a dog or cat - to be included in the game. There are twelve pre-set pets (no customizing them), six dogs and six cats. While a player can pick the name of his or her pet, there are pre-set names that can be chosen as well: Dogs: *Sprinkles - a black dog *Cocoa - a black & brown dog *Creameo - a white and black dog *Blondie - a light brown dog *Biscuit - a light brown and white dog *Cupcake - a white dog Cats: *Espresso - a black cat *Dollop - a white cat *Butterscotch - an orange, black, and white cat *Cheddar - an orange cat *Brownie - a brown and black cat *Anchovy - a gray cat Customers *Peggy (Tutorial) *Taylor (After Tutorial) *Janana (Day 2) *Tony (Random) *Nick (Random) *Mary (Random) *Cherissa (Random) *Kingsley (Time) *Vincent (Rank 2) *Big Pauly (Rank 3) *Brody (Rank 4) *Trishna (Rank 5) *Utah (Rank 6) Closers *Hank (Monday) *Emmlette (Tuesday) *Kahuna (Wednesday) *Quinn (Thursday) *Johnny (Friday) *Xandra (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Local * Mini-Games *Breakfast Blast *Slider Escape *Home Run Derby *Spin N' Sauce *Mitch's Mess *Hallway Hunt *Jojo's Burger Match Ingredients Bases *Pancakes (Start) *French Toast (Unlocked at Rank 4 with Brody) Grill Mixables *Chocolate Chip Mixable (Unlocked at Rank 3 with Big Pauly) Toppings *Butter (Start) *Blueberries (Start) *Bananas (Unlocked at Day 2 with Janana) *Whipped Cream (Unlocked at Rank 2 with Vincent) Syrups *Blueberry Syrup (Start) *Maple Syrup (Start) Drinks *Coffee (Start) *Decaf (Start) *Orange Juice (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Trishna) Drink Extras *Cream (Start) *Sugar (Start) *Ice (Unlocked at Rank 5 with Trishna) Holidays *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Utah (Favored by Utah,) *Starlight Jubilee (July) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Boomer (Favored by Boomer, ) *Sugarplex Film Fest (August) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with ? (Favored by) *Grōōvstock (September) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Zoe (Favored by Zoe, ) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with Willow (Favored by Willow, ) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with Sienna (Favored by Sienna, ) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Santa (Favored by Santa, ) *New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with (Favored by Xolo, ) *Valentine's Day (February) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Scarlett (Favored by Scarlett, ) *St. Paddy's Day (March) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Georgito (Favored by Georgito, ) *Easter (April) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with Cletus (Favored by Cletus, ) *Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with Maggie (Favored by Maggie, ) Trivia *This is the first HD game where the player can customize the colors of the clothing of the worker. *In this game you can select a pet to accompany your custom worker during the game. *It is the first HD game to have customer coupons. *This is the 1st game since Papa's Cupcakeria To Go! where Brody is unlocked on a rank. *Halloween Clean-ups and new costumes: **Johnny is a werewolf **Hank's costume clean-up **Kahuna's costume clean-up **Xandra now wears her Style A outfit with her Clown Custume **Quinn, Jojo, and Emmlette retain the same costumes from Papa's Sushiria Gallery blog_banner2.jpg blog_outside.png sneakpeek_pancakeriahd01.png blog_clothing_02.jpg blog_clothing_01.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriahd02.png petslogo.png pickle_cookie.png pet_01.png pet_02.png pet_03.png sneakpeek_pancakeriahd03.png vincent_outside.jpg coupons_01.jpg vincent_02.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriahd4.png stations_01.jpg stations_02.jpg stations_03.jpg stations_04.jpg stations_05.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriahd5.png pancakeriahd_skyscraper.jpg|Papa's Pancakeria HD "skyscraper" pancakeriahd_top_banner.jpg|PPHD Web Site Top Banner! screenshot_pphd_01a.jpg screenshot_pphd_02a.jpg screenshot_pphd_03a.jpg screenshot_pphd_04a.jpg screenshot_pphd_05a.jpg 8days.jpg sneakpeek_pancakeriahd6.png PapasHdPancake7.png 6days.jpg 5days.jpg 4days.jpg 3days.jpg 2days.jpg 1day.jpg Blog launch pic.png|Papa's Pancakeria HD is OUT! PancakeriaHDgameicon.png web promo banner PPHD.png|Web promo banner of PPHD! Category:Games Category:App Games Category:2017 Games Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:Papa's Pancakeria HD